1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device having an electronic circuit components connected by wire-bonding and a method for manufacturing the device.
2. Related Background Art
In a prior art integrated circuit, as shown in FIG. 1, a conductive pattern 2 is printed on a substrate 1, and electronic circuit components such as a parallel-plate capacitor 3 and an IC Chip 4 are connected on the conductive pattern 2. Such parallel-plate capacitor 3 and IC Chip 4 are connected to each other by wire-bonding either directly or through the conductive pattern 2. When those electronic circuit components are to be connected on the conductive pattern 2, a resin bonding material primarily consisting of epoxy or polyimide, solder or brazing material such as Au-Si or Au-Sn is used.
However, where the resin bonding material is used, electrodes are contaminated by organic material when the resin is heated and cured. Where the solder is used, the electrodes are contaminated by flux, and where the brazing material such as Au-Si is used, the surfaces of the electrodes are modified or oxide films are formed thereon because of a heating process at 300.degree. to 450.degree. C. Thus, none of the above processes attains a sufficiently high wire-bonding strength. Accordingly, prior to the wire-bonding, cleaning is done by ionized gas to remove foreign materials on the surfaces of the electrodes. A typical example of the cleaning process is a sputter cleaning process (sputter etching process) which uses Ar ions.
FIG. 2 shows an enlarged diagram illustrating a prior art sputter cleaning process for an integrated circuit device. In this process, atoms (shown by circles) which form the conductive pattern 2 which has been sputter-etched by Ar ions (shown by dots) redeposit on side walls of the parallel-plate capacitor 3 to short-circuit the electrodes 3a and 3b.
Where the IC Chip is mounted, the atoms which form the conductive pattern redeposit on the IC Chip pattern to cause a malfunction.